


Lipstick

by SpookyMoth



Series: University Adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Naruto Smut Monday 2021, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: Sakura doesn’t now what to expect as Temari kisses her. Even more when Shikamaru encourages her to kiss his girlfriend again. And then there is a snowstorm and a bottle of wine...“Seems I guessed right,” Temari chuckles, touching - tracing - Sakura’s lips with her fingers. “It would be a shame to not kiss those lips. My lipstick suits you.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Temari
Series: University Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto Smut Monday 2021 January: Snowed In/Body Heat

She pulls her coat tighter around her body and buries her face deeper in the collar, wishing she has a scarf. She got dressed in a hurry, wanting to put enough space between her and Ino as possible.

Sakura wipes the warm tears off her cheeks, hoping she will not run into one of her friends at the bar she is heading to. She just wants to get drunk and forget the awful break up. Not seeing the pity in Ino’s eyes like a movie on repeat in her head.

It has happened unexpectedly. She had hoped until an hour ago that Ino and her shared the same goals for this relationship. Three wonderful years Sakura and her have shared their dreams with each other, wanting to change the world. While Sakura is aiming to become a paediatrist, Ino studies psychology, focusing on children and teens. Their common aspiration has been to open a center for traumatised children one day. Once they have enough money and finish their studies.

That Ino confesses she doesn’t feel like they were aiming for the same things any longer had hurt her. Even more when she said that she doesn’t love her like she used to. She hasn’t begged Ino to stay at her side or made a scene. All she did was to turn around after grabbing her coat and purse before leaving the apartment. She can’t face her now. The literal slap to her face burning deep in her soul.

Sakura knows the increasing fights during the last months have been a serious issue. It wasn’t unusual. Every couple has their disagreements. If it isn’t for the fact their sex life has come to an halt.

The snow starts falling as she opens the door to the “Fire Breath” , a bar for university students, who are planning to get wasted. Since it is a Thursday evening it isn’t packed with people. She orders a pint of beer and searches for a table, when her eyes meet two people she knows too well.

Every time when Shikamaru and Temari are together it seems the rest of the world doesn't matter. They always share such intense looks with each other, just barely touching, but so prominent, that Sakura every time feels awkward. Like she is watching them having sex. And that makes her uncomfortable.

She knows having a long-distance relationship is hard and the longing sometimes is hurting. That had been a reason she has moved to another university to be at Ino’s side. Destiny sure is laughing about her now.

With the pint growing heavier in her arm, she wants to turn around as Temari spots her.

“Sakura!” she shouts.

She should greet them and then search for a place herself. She doesn’t want to interrupt their short time together. Temari hasn’t been around for quite some time now.

“Hey, you two. Didn’t see you,” she apologises and smiles at Temari. “I don’t want to disturb you.”

“Sit down,” Shikamaru invites her. “We are actually waiting for Naruto.”

Temari edges closer to Shikamaru, making room for Sakura on the bench. It doesn’t escape her attention that Temari purposely touches her boyfriend's knee, squeezing it and Shikamaru looking back at her with a smirk.

She sighs because she didn’t know when it was the last time she has felt with Ino the same way. Every touch sending a good feeling through your whole body, just being in the same room and wanting to get lost in her eyes. But it doesn’t matter any longer. Ino wanted them to end this.

She takes a sip of her beer. Getting drunk is her goal for the evening. She better starts now. Before they are asking about her being alone at the bar.

“You look stirred up. Are you okay?” Temari asks her, taking a sip of her cocktail.

“I just needed some distraction.”

It isn’t a lie per se only a way to express she doesn’t want to talk about what’s bothering her for now.

Since Ino is Shikamaru’s childhood friend she isn’t keen to talk about her break up, her failure. She knows he does not take sides - Shikamaru is so diplomatic it is unnerving - but she didn’t want the pity and the comfort. She needs to digest it herself until she is able to talk about such an emotional topic.

Sakura takes another gulp of her beer and misses the wordless communication between the other two.

“My glass needs a refill. Do you want anything, Sakura? It’s my treat,” Shikamaru says and lifts himself from his seat.

“Another beer.”

“And some shots,” Temari adds.

He leans down for a short kiss on Temari's temple before leaving, making Sakura look away. It just hurts.

Shikamaru is soon out of sight and Temari puts a hand on her arm, tilting her head.

“It’s about Ino, am I right?”

Sakura nodds, leaning deeper into her seat and grabbing her pint with beer again, cupping it with her hands.

“She ended our relationship today. We had some nasty fights the last months. At one occasion she suggested maybe being with a man is better than being a lesbian. She apologized after this statement, but it is stuck in my head since.” She brings the pint to her mouth. “That really hurt. It’s not about gender or sexes and it wouldn’t be any different. I know this, since my first relationship was with a boy before I realised I am into girls. We had the same arguments.”

Temari snorts. “Men and women are equally stupid if it’s about relationships, feelings and sex. Don’t get me wrong. I like Ino and I love men - okay - one in particular.” She says after looking at Shikamaru’s ass, who stands at the bar counter now. “But women are more aesthetically pleasing than men. And a woman knows what you want in bed without asking stupid questions.”

Sakura puts down her pint, now empty.

“You are bisexual? Shikamaru never told me.”

Sakura watches Temari fishing her olive out of her cocktail.

She has elegant, feminime hands and the red nail polish has the right colour to draw attention. Normally she is a good observer and could tell within minutes her counterpart's sexuality. That Temari surprises her with this, hasn’t happened in years.

“I don’t hawk this around in public. Some people are annoyed, the others are offended, that I even talk about something like this with them. You don’t know how many people think this is the right opportunity to ask for a threesome.”

The olive vanishes in Temari’s mouth and Sakura marvelles the elegant curve of her lips.

“Therefore I keep my mouth shut.”

The evening advances and after downing a lot of shots with the larger growing group of her friends, she feels so tipsy, she stumbles the whole way to the restroom.

When she is done with her business and stands in front of the mirror, she looks full-scale at her face. Because of the alcohol her cheeks are warm and red. She needs to cool herself down and a glass of water seems a good idea. She opens the tap, bows down to the sink and splashes some water into her face.

The door springs open.

A giggling Temari enters, her face flushed and a sparkle in her eyes.

Sakura is flabbergasted. She is beautiful. So beautiful that she feels jealous for the fraction of a second that Shikamaru is allowed to kiss those sweet lips.

As if she reads her mind, Temari takes out her lipstick. The red is matching her nail polish. With a swift motion she repaints her lips and puts it back into her purse.

This simple act is so incredibly sexy it takes her breath away. Sakura shouldn’t watch Temari in this way, but because of the alcohol she can’t restrain herself. It isn’t the first time she looks at her and her hormones take control. A simple physical reaction of her body and yet it is overwhelming, a warm feeling rushing through her belly.

“Can I borrow your lipstick?” she asks the urge to touch Temari suddenly unbearable.

Temari turns her head. A smile so softly dancing on her lips, that Sakura swallows hard.

The alcohol is whispering a lot of things to her. She just has experienced a break up. She can’t start to ogle other women and especially not the girlfriend of others. But Sakura isn’t able to stop staring, following the curves of Temari’s hips and breasts with her eyes.

That woman is a sin and she needs to leave this room soon as fast as possible. 

Her hair on her arm stands on the edge as Temari’s fingers brushes her hand. She leanes closer, her lips almost touching her ear, her breath tickling on the side of her neck.

“Do you really want to have my lipstick?” she whispers. “Or something else?”

She catches a streak of Sakura’s hair and wraps it around her finger, playing with it. Sakura can’t even answer because Temari’s dazzling scent is so alluring, she notices the delicate lips on hers a second too late. It is a brief touch of her plump lips; gently and perfect.

Sakura is not sure if her heart is still beating.

_How could a kiss be this good?_

“Seems I guessed right,” Temari chuckles, touching - tracing - Sakura’s lips with her fingers. “It would be a shame to not kiss those lips. My lipstick suits you.”

As if one kiss isn’t enough, Temari bows into her direction again, this time biting Sakura’s lower lip.

Sakura gives in. She doesn’t care if this is wrong or inappropriate. She wants more.

Temari’s tongue teases her, mapping her mouth demanding and smoothly at the same time.

She forgets time and space, concentrats on feeling the other woman pressed against her, touching her hips, her hands traveling around her waist and pulling her closer. These are her instincts, no rational thought coming through.

The second Temari starts nibbling down her neck, a picture of Shikamaru flashes in Sakura’s mind.

“Oh god, stop!” she burst out in horror. “Temari! Please stop!”

She pushes her away with more force than needed.

This is bad. She never has thought about doing something like this. Betraying a friend, making out with the girl of someone else. She is ashamed and so disgusted.

“Don’t worry, Sakura,” Temari reassures her, trying to touch her shoulder, but Sakura winces and Temari stops her hand. “This was just kissing.”

“But Shikamaru! I...I shouldn’t have done this.”

Temari sighs and looks into the mirror, while Sakura buries her face in her hands.

“We have an agreement. I didn't kiss you without his consent,” she explains. “If you don’t believe me, just ask Shikamaru.”

Lowering her hands, Sakura looks at Temari, using the lipstick again. The signs of her being kissed minutes ago are still visible. Her lips are swollen and the red streaks are smeared all around her lips.

“What kind of agreement?”

“That I can make out with girls,” she answers and looks back at Sakura now. “And he allowed me to kiss you.”

She is still so caught in her embarrassment she doesn’t quite understand what Temari is telling her. The other woman just adjusts her ponytails and straightens her skirt and blouse like nothing has happened between them just mere minutes ago.

“Good night, Sakura.” Temari opens the door to exit the restroom. “But think about it. We could have some fun.”

She winks and leaves.

Sakura needs a few more minutes, gathering the rest of her dignity and composure.

As she heads out, her eyes fall on Temari and Shikamaru. She is pressed against the next wall, low, almost silent moans escaping her throat. They are so absorbed in each other that Sakura wishes she would have continued the kiss between her and Temari. Because she knows that those lips are worth kissing.

“Hey, Sakura. Are you ready to go home?” Naruto doesn’t spare a glance in the direction of their friends, but helps her into her coat. “Sasuke said we have some ice-cream and horror movies if you like.”

“But didn’t you want to spend your evening with Hinata?”

“She understands you need some friends right now. I can see her tomorrow.”

The last time she looks back, she sees Shikamaru reaching with his hand for Temari’s behind.

* * *

Several weeks go by and Sakura is repeatedly crashing on the couches of her friends.

Most times she stays at Sasuke’s and Naruto’s apartment, but in between, she sleeps in the guestroom of Shikamaru and Neji. They even offered her to move in with them since she couldn’t stand living with Ino until she found a new home and being with the two other idiots would some day end in murder. The idea is tempting since she hasn’t enough money to afford a flat on her own.

Ino and her have talked a lot about their relationship, every conversation has ended in yelling and screaming, tears and more hurt feelings. Sakura can’t say if it is the right way how they broke up and it wasn’t as easy as she wanted it to be, but after they have come to an agreement she feels better. She hopes they could stay friends if time has healed all wounds. She still loves her, still wants to be with her, but Sakura knows that Ino has made this decision long before she has told her about it. 

The winter advances. The white snow that had appeared overnight, covering the streets, trees and sidewalks, feels like a blanket that allows her to stay at home. She can hide from the world until her wounds are healed. Because her heart is crying.  
  
Her last course has ended, the snowfall stopping for once. She is shivering the way from the bus station to the apartment. Sakura wants a good soak in the bathtub and afterwards going to sleep.

The day has been awful. She got a bad grade in one of her exams and now she needs to work harder than before.

She unlocks the door and recognises a new pair of shoes.

Voices in the living room tell her it is Temari visiting. Sakura decides to greet her friends, announcing she will need the bathroom for at least an hour. She isn’t in the mood for company.

Shikamaru is slouching on the sofa, a cigarette between his lips, playing a video game. Temari and Neji are in the kitchenette, obviously cooking something. A warm meal sounds so much nicer than a bath that she postpones the latter for the time being.

Sakura knows she just needs an excuse to watch Temari. She hasn’t seen her since they shared the kiss and she can’t deny she has feared to meet her again. It doesn’t slip her attention she is wearing a tiny skirt, her long, well-defined legs, underlinded by black stockings. She has to gather all strength to look away. 

Her love-life is already too complicated. 

_It is nothing. Just your hormones_ , she tells herself.

“Evening,” Sakura greets the room. “Hope your day was better than mine.”

She drops her bag and sits down in the armchair.

“Maybe,” Shikamaru mumbles and presses the buttons on his controller in a quick order. “Did you lose your wallet and needed to see the police?”

“What?”

“That’s what happened to me,” Neji says and walks to them. “Dinner is ready if any of you is interested.”

“I just need to defeat this boss.”

The dinner is lively and full of laughter. Sakura tries not to stare into Temari's direction that often, imagining kissing her. She hasn't talked with Shikamaru about the kiss she had shared with Temari. Mostly because she is a coward.

She doesn’t want to find out if Temari has spoken the truth. She doesn’t doubt her words. She is afraid to chase something she can't have. A kiss has to be enough even if Temari is a constant in her mind and her wet dreams since then. It better stays this way.

Sakura excused herself shortly afterwards to finally warm up by taking a bath. Soon she feels better, the warm water caressing and hugging her. The images of Temari joining her just floated through her mind, water drops on her skin, with that blistering smile and squinted eyes. Her hand starts to touch her thighs, until coming to a rest between her legs. She knows she won’t stop thinking about Temari if she doesn’t seek for release.

Her other hand pinches her nipple, imagining it is Temari doing this. Sakura suppresses a moan. She doesn’t want to draw attention to what she is doing. It has been weeks since her last orgasm. She needs this so badly, feeling something good today. It is just a fantasy. No real harm will be done.

Her fingers are slipping beneath her folds and with a little pressure massaging her clit.

_How would it feel if Temari would do this? Or her tongue teasing her?_

Sakura can’t hold back, falling into a more frantic rhythm, her fingers moving on her own, the other hand cupping her breast, playing with her nipple. The vision ofTemari naked with her face buried in her lap is enough to send her over the edge. She bits her lips as she reaches her climax, trembling, some water splashing out of the tub.

Her heart is pounding, her breath hard. She is seeing stars.

Shortly later she leaves the bathroom, silently because it is already past midnight. She has to pass through the living room to reach her own. Thinking all of her friends are asleep she is grabbing the remote on the dining table, because the TV is still switched on, but a movement catches her eyes.

A deep guttural groan is carried from the sofa, where she can barely see the silhouette of Shikamaru's ponytail.

"Tem, please,” he is panting. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Sakura doesn’t need to know where Temari is, given the circumstances Shikamaru is groaning again and she is hearing some noises that point to the fact she is giving him a blow job. She decides to stay still and moves to the kitchenette, hiding in the shadows.

"You are impatient tonight, Mr Nara," Temari says, teasingly.

She does something that makes Shikamaru groan again. Sakura blushes.

“You will regret this, woman,” Shikamaru answers hoarsely.

“Then show me you are not all big talk.”

As both of them rise from the sofa, she can see Shikamaru adjusting his trousers, closing the zipper, while Temari pulls him into a deep kiss. Sakura decides to hide with crawling down on all fours. She doesn’t want to give the impression she has been watching on purpose.

She stays in this position until she hears Temari moan sweetly behind closed doors and rushes into her room.

The next morning it's just her and Shikamaru sharing their breakfast in silence. Sakura hasn't slept at all, the whole night debating inside her head if she should really ask him. His hair is in a messy ponytail and she sees a bite mark on his neck.

All those years she has thought Ino and she shared something special. Now as she has seen Temari and Shikamaru act with each other more closely, she starts thinking if she ever has experienced the same.

Also now there was this lust, the desire to explore Temari's body, seeing her crumble under her touch, hearing her moan...

"Shikamaru, we have to talk about something," she starts the conversation, still not sure if it’s the right thing to do.

He doesn't look up from the newspaper, takes a sip of coffee and turns the page.

"Yeah, I am sorry, you saw Temari and me yesterday. I wasn't planning to do this on the sofa, since Neji would kill us the next time he sees us, but Tem is a whirlwind and very stubborn if she wants something."

She chokes on her coffee, sure she will die any second.

"You knew I was in the room,” she squeaks.

He smirkes at her. "The bathroom door had been opened. I heard you leaving. But you didn't pass us."

"I am sorry, I didn’t watch you on purpose."

"I don't mind, Sakura. If then I have to apologise." He makes gestures with his hand. “I know that you are in the middle of a break up and this doesn’t help.”

"Actually I wanted to talk about something different."

"If you are still bothered by the kiss you shared with Temari you can drop the topic."

"Can you read my mind, Shikamaru?"

He grins. “Sakura, we have known each other for years now. If you remember we helped each other to hook up with girls.”

She laughs shortly. “Do you recall that day I wanted to help you with Karui and she just talked with you because she was interested in Chouji?”

Shikamaru coughs.

“It wouldn’t have worked out between us. But good thing we helped Chouji to find his wife.”

Both felt silent again, dwelling on their memories.

“But I really would love to know if you are okay with Temari kissing me or any other woman. You always seemed to be the guy for a traditional, monogamous relationship.”

"I care a lot about Temari and I love her. And I know she loves me,” he sighs and puts down the newspaper. “We have talked a lot about us, our relationship and the future and she straight out asked me if she is allowed to kiss girls now and then.”

Sakura stirres the sugar in her coffee, watching the swirls.

“And what if you are not okay with this? If you feel uncomfortable?”

"She didn't put a gun on my head and said she would leave me,” he answers. “And she would stop if I ever feel bad about this. But she told me why her past relationships didn’t work out. So she asked for my permission. We don't hide anything, Sakura. That's the reason this between Temari and I works. She is the woman I want to marry one day.”

She believes him, because his eyes are so soft as he speaks about his girlfriend. She has seen Shikamaru with different women up to this point and with Temari it just fits. They are meant to be together. Therefore this is such a troubling topic. She doesn't want to see him breaking, doesn't want to do something that will definitely hurt him. 

"What if it is more than a kiss?”

"She can even have sex with them." She realises her head must be completly red by now, because she knows that this was addressed to her. "You don't need to be this flustered, Sakura."

Shikamaru’s voice got a darker shade. "You are gorgeous.” He squeezes her hand.

“And for the record: The night you two kissed I had some awesome sex," he says with thoughtful grin. "I am okay with you and Temari trying something new. Don't hold yourself back, because you think it will hurt me. Because it won't. You are a good friend and I want you also to be happy.”

With that confession he leaves her behind.

Totally baffled and confused.

* * *

A snowstorm hits them two days later, making it impossible to leave the apartment.

Sakura is snuggled under a blanket on her bed, reading a book about common heart diseases by children and a cup of tea on her bedside table. She has been home the whole day because the professor isn’t able to reach the university. She is all alone and enjoys the silence.

The words of Shikamaru are still in the back of her mind. Sakura never has felt so wrong and good at the same time. Knowing he has no hard feelings, pushing her deliberately into Temari's arms and she is tempted to cross the line.

Ino hasn't been her first girlfriend. She just happened to be the first she has fallen in love with. But this is different. Temari is no stranger she takes home for a night with fun. They are friends.

If they decide to do more than kissing it could stir up unwanted feelings. Being this intimate with another person changes the dynamics between them. Sakura doesn’t know if she can just live with one night and act as if nothing has happened.

She hears the front door closing and is confused. Shikamaru is stuck in another city for a conference and she knows Neji is busy with some family business.

A loud "DAMN!" is the only hint she needs. Temari is back.

She puts her book aside and walks into the hallway, her blanket still wrapped around her body. Temari is trembling and tears are streaming down her face.

"Temari?"

Sakura has never seen her vulnerable and is upset by the sight.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see anyone."

"Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," the other woman says and wipes the signs of her breakdown off her face. "Just my old man."

"We can talk if you like," Sakura offers. "I don't know if Shikamaru comes home tonight."

Temari nods and walks into the living room.

Sakura decides it’s time for a glass of wine. She leaves her blanket with Temari and grabs two glasses and the white wine she bought earlier. Actually she has planned to cook for Shikamaru and Neji, celebrating she will move in after their landlord has agreed. But since neither of them is going to make it in time today, she decides to lighten up the mood for a friend.

Temari sighs as she joins her on the sofa. Sakura opens the bottle and fills two glasses.

“So what happened?”

Her friend rolls her eyes. “I don’t know how much I have told you about my family, but my father is really strict. He doesn’t care about me or my brothers, but always wants us to give our best. And he suggested that I should break up with Shikamaru.”

Temari grabs her glass and empties it in one go. Sakura refills the glass immediately. 

“He is such an ass,” she burst out. “My father doesn’t know a thing about Shikamaru, because he refuses to meet him.”

Sakura takes a sip, much slower than Temari and watches her. Even when she has cried Temari looks beautiful. This time she can't blame the alcohol.

“I don’t know how someone cannot like Shikamaru, but I don’t know your father.”

The other woman wheezes. “He just wants to mess with me. Rasa realises he has no power over me since I earn my own money for quite some time now. So he messes with my head and my feelings.”

While Temari continues to talk about her horrible father, they empty the first bottle of wine. It is nice to sit together on the sofa, now music in the background to break through the silence. Sakura opens another bottle of wine, realising both of them are already drunk. But she doesn't want this to end. 

“I am so sorry your father is such a dork. If you want I can introduce you to my parents. They are nice and supportive," she interrupts Temari's venting. 

This statement makes Temari laugh out loud.

“You are sweet, Sakura. Don’t you worry. Shikaku and Yoshino always have been so kind to me.” She puts down her glass, slightly uncoordinated. “So what were you doing when I interrupted you?”

“Studying. I need to catch up with some reading.”

“Do you ever have fun?”

Sakura eyes her suspiciously. “Of course. Don’t you remember when I got drunk last time in the bar?”

Her lips curl into a mischievous smile. Sakura feels her stomach turn.

“You got drunk because you were upset,” Temari says gently. “But the part we kissed was fun.”

“Maybe my memory is a bit dulled,” Sakura whispers back.

It is an invitation and Temari does not need more. Her tongue is inside Sakura’s mouth within seconds, her hand grabbing one of her breasts and pressing her back onto the sofa. Sakura isn’t prepared for this fast change but she doesn’t protest and answers Temari’s passionate attack.

Her own hands get hold of Temari’s round ass. Sakura notices a smile against her lips as she starts to move her hands up and down. Tender lips pepper her neck with kisses, going further south. She regrets wearing such a high-necked shirt because she wants Temari sucking on her nipples. A hot, wet tongue playing with her. But she knows what she is doing and soon a hand is underneath the fabric, massaging Sakura’s breast the right way.

“It’s such a shame you don’t wear a bra,” Temari breathes in her ear. “I am sure you have such nice lingering, that I would love to tear down.”

Sakura grabs her by the neck, wanting another kiss. She is so aroused by Temari and she knows her lace slip is soaking.

“I can show you the rest of me,” she says, taking a short breath in between their kisses.

Temari pinches her nipple and climbs down from her.

“With pleasure.”

They get rid of their clothes within seconds as they enter Sakura’s room. Sakura has given in to Temari, because it all feels so good she can't think clear.

Hands touching her, a mouth so hungry for her body, that her skin is tingling and warm and hot, so hot. Her body heat makes Sakura lose every coherent thought. 

Temari is smothering her body with kisses and when her mouth claps around one of her nipples Sakura is moaning deeply. This must be a dream.

Weeks ago she hasn’t dared to think further. All the time she has been so shy and holding back. But feeling Temari's skin on hers was real, her hands exploring her body made her dizzy.

She leaves a wet trail down her body and suddenly Sakura feels not only Temari’s fingers but her tongue playing with her clit. Her throat escapes a deep whimper, so overwhelmed and ready for more; more skin on skin, more kisses...just more of everything. 

It doesn’t take long and Temari’s tongue finds the right pace to make her shiver and scream.

“Please, don’t stop,” she begs as Temari’s tongue dips deeper.

“Never, honey,” she promises and continues sucking and licking her clit.

Her name is the only thing she repeats like a prayer when she is sent over the edge by her skillful tongue. Sakura forgets to breathe for a second, her whole body still in uproar and trembling.

Temari doesn’t stop but replaces her tongue with her fingers, barely touching her, but enough that Sakura feels another orgasm rolling over her. She screams and moans louder this time.

“Temari,” she sighs as her breathing and her heartbeat settle to a normal rhythm.

She comes nearer, kissing Sakura. She tastes herself on her lips.

“What is it ?” Temari asks and cups her face.

“Let me touch you.”

* * *

Temari suggests they to bathe after two hours of tasting, touching and feeling each other. Sakura leans with her back against her. She chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Temari asks and kisses her behind her ear.

“I was touching myself and thinking of you the last time I took a bath.”

“Oh, where you?” she asks curious.

Sakura grabs Temari’s hand that wants to touch her clit again. She bites her ear, but starts massaging her breasts instead, running slow circles around her nipples.

“What did you think about?”

“I showed you everything during the last hours,” she answers and leans nearer to Temari.

This time she doesn’t stop her hand that languidly moves over her clit, teasing her a bit.

“And was it better than your imagination?”

“Much better,” she says and turns around for another kiss. “I have to thank you a lot, Temari.”

“You don’t have to thank me. Being able to touch you like this - “ she pinches her clit and Sakura flinches “ - is such a pleasure. And you have really great tits.”

Sakura feels the blush creeping up her face.

“I can give you a photo if you need one.”

“That would be lovely,” Temari gives back with an audible grin in her voice. “But don’t get me wrong, Sakura. I think it's better this is just a one-time thing.”

She nods, agreeing with her. “I also don’t want to make things complicated.”

“Then we are on the same page. But we still have some time left. What about making out a bit, drinking the rest of the wine, watching a movie?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Majsasaurus oneshot [Promise me this is just a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754442) about Ino/Sakura to write this story and it had to be something with lipstick after reading theses lines: 
> 
> "Sakura wants to kiss her more. She takes note of one of the pink lipsticks on the makeup table. She wants Ino to plant soft pink marks of lips all over her body, over her breasts, stomach, and the insides of her thighs."
> 
> Go and read her wonderful story.


End file.
